


Silent Screams

by ReScripta



Category: Rango (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReScripta/pseuds/ReScripta
Summary: What happened in past you can never change. Bill knows that only too well. But one day he comes face to face with his past again. Can the presence help him to get over his past?
Kudos: 1





	1. Midday in Dirt

It was at noon in Dirt and Rango was on his way to the saloon to take a lunch. After a long day in the office and after a long sitting on the terrace, he was glad to get something in his stomach soon.

Humming the proud sheriff walked over the sidewalk.

"Oh! Be careful!" he cried. Almost he had crashed together with a little child.

The child was a little, brown lizard with a little horn on his nose. Rango adjusted his hat and watched the child with furrowed brow. "What are you doing here at that daytime outside?"

The kid looked at him apathetically. This behavior struck Rango as odd.

The little lizard leant against the house wall and seemed to be very powerless.

Thoughtfully, Rango got on his knees and patted the kid's forehead.

"What are you doing here?" Rango continued his question. "Can I help you? Where are your parents?"

He had never seen that kid before. "Are you new here?"

The kid still looked at him with empty eyes that gave Rango a spooky feeling.

"Okay, eh… do you know your name?"

"Ricky!" someone screamed from the other side of the street.

A flustered plumpish female lizard in old household dress crossed the street and wrenched the child from Rango as if he was going to eat it.

"Ricky! Did I tell you, you shall stay in my near?"

"Sorry Madame," Rango said. "Is that your child?"

"Yes, we are waiting for the doctor, but he isn't at home."

Rango scratched his head in embarrassment. "Oh, I think, I know where he could be. Wait in front of the doctor's house. I will bring him to you."

Immediately, Rango turned around and marched over to the Gas Can Saloon.

"Hurry up!" the female lizard screamed hysterically.

Rango ran faster and crashed almost together with Gordy, who walked with tottering footsteps out of the saloon as often.

"Hi Gordy. You are looking very good," Rango greeted fast and disappeared in the saloon, while Gordy leaned himself against the house wall and took a new sip of his whiskey bottle.

Rango needn't a long time for searching in the saloon. Doc lay with his upper body on the bar again, beside him an empty bottle of cactus juice.

"Doc! Doc!" Rango shouted before he reached the bar. "Doc! Wake up immediately! It's an emergency!"

Doc muttered something. Then he lifted his head. "Come back in one hour."

"No, immediately!" the sheriff of Dirt ordered and grabbed Doc on his shoulders ungently. With tottering steps, Doc stood up and followed Rango to the exit.

Outside he plunged Doc's head in a horse trough to bring him back in the right mind.

Fortunately, Doc needn't much time and he was a doctor again on half way. At least in his mind. In front of the doctor's house, the female lizard still waited impatiently with her son, who couldn't stand on his feet any longer.

"Thanks God, Doc, my son is very bad! He needs help immediately."

Doc shook his head before he asked questions.

"What ails him?"

"Since yesterday, he is completely powerless. He doesn't want to eat anything and lays in the bed all the time. By the way, his throat is very inflamed."

"Come in," Doc muttered and opened the door of his house.

Rango bared his head to say goodbye and put on his hat again.

"Good luck, madam. Doc, I will leave you now."

Doc didn't pay much attention to him. It uppermost in his mind the symptoms that the woman told him.

In the doctor's office, Doc requested her to put her son on a lounger.

He scrutinized the boy. After a while he nodded. "It's a good thing that you brought him to me so fast. It has been a long time since I saw this illness."

"Is he so bad?"

"Well, it isn't as bad as all that. A typical childhood illness, which occurs very often in lizards. Influenzard. Better known as _Cold Influenza_. Fortunately I have antiserums in my house."

He took out a syringe and a little bottle from a medicine cabinet and injected it into the boy's arm.

"With a bit of luck, he will be fine very soon. Madam, did you have this illness when you were a child?"

The female lizard thought about it. "I think yes. If you ask so. But I didn't know, that it would be this illness."

Doc nodded. "Lucky for you, and what about your husband?"

"He got it when he was a child many years ago."

Doc breathed in relief. "What luck! You can let him here in my house as long as he feels better. Until then, I advise you to be out of touch with lizards, especially no adults. But I hope that won't be necessary. As much as I know, every lizard in this town got this illness."

"Why do you speak especially about adults?"

"Well, this illness is for children less dangerous than for adults. For adult lizards it could end very tragically, if they haven't got it in their childhood."


	2. The stolen roadronner

Absent-mindedly, Rango stirred in his coffee cup. He still thought about the little ill lizard child. It had to be very bad. He hoped that Doc could help him. Maybe he should look in on Doc's house after lunch.

"Mister Rango! Sheriff Rango!"

Almost Rango had spilled his coffee, when Spoons ran into the saloon.

"Sheriff! Sheriff!" Spoons screamed again. "My roadrunner has been stolen!"

Rango raised his eyebrows. "Stolen?"

"Simply stolen, they robbed me, they mugged me!"

"Okay, okay, calm down," Rango said. "Where did you see it last time?"

"Outside, next to the dentist's house, where I always tie him on."

"Maybe the parking meter has run down," Rango said jokingly.

Spoons couldn't laugh about it. "There are no parking meters in town! Sheriff! I insist that you find my chicken again."

"Okay, okay…"

"Nothing is okay!"

Annoyed Rango put on his hat. In this case his lunch was cancelled.

"Show me the crime scene."

* * *

"He stood here afew minutes ago," Spoons affirmed.

Rango scanned the ground and searched for traces. Sometimes he wished he would have a dog's nose. Finally, he stood up.

"Okay, the case is clear."

Spoons opened his mouth in disbelief. "Do you mean to say that you know where it is?"

"Not yet, but your roadrunner was been stolen clearly by a professional. I can't find any footprints. The unknown person had taken off his shoes and walked over here with socks."

"You can see all that?"

"Of course. As a sheriff, I can do so much more, but the case could be clearer when we ask some eyewitnesses."

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Rango went along the houses and asked everyone who met him on the street. But nobody had seen that someone stole the roadrunner.

"The thief must be very clever," Rango muttered, when he asked Gordy without success, who still lay sleepily against the house wall of the saloon.

"Hello Rango," a familiar voice said.

Rango turned around quickly. "Oh, hello, Beans. I'm glad to see you. Did you see anything?"

"What shall I have seen?" the desert lizard asked with surprise.

"Somebody stole Spoon's roadrunner. I thought that you might have seen something."

"I arrived a few minutes ago… but wait…"

"Yes."

"Before I came in town, I saw a rider in the distance."

"Did you recognize him?"

"No, he was too far away. But I guess that I recognized him a little bit. At least by his stature."

"And? Who was it?"

"I'm not absolutely sure, but I bet it was Bill."

Rango clapped his hands. "Of course! Who else! I might have guessed."

"Rango, I only said, that I saw someone who looked like him, not that he really was Bad Bill," Beans admonished him.

Rango narrowed his eyes and tipped his hat deeper over his eyes. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Rango's suspicion seemed to come true. After some asking around, he became clear that Bill has been in town a short while ago. Now he seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth and Rango became clear that Bill stole Spoon's roadrunner.

"Why does he steal a roadrunner?" Rango asked Anvil, when he asked about Bill. "Doesn't he have his own?"

The blacksmith Anvil grinned. "His roadrunner has run off. Donnu why. Anyway, he wanted to have a new one from mews. But because he had no money, he didn't get a roadrunner."

"And then he thought, take a roadrunner which you don't have to pay," Rango muttered surly. "Just you wait, my friend. I will catch you."

"How do you want to find him?" Beans asked, while they left together the smithy again. "He could be everywhere."

"Then I will search the whole area, where he could be most probable."

"A lot of places are possible," Beans add to consideration.

"Well, I have no alternative. Wounded Bird is gone for a traditional family celebration. It could take a few days until he comes back."

"Sheriff! Did you find my roadrunner?" Spoons asked who appeared like from nowhere.

"No, but I'm very close."

"If you don't find him then…"

"Yes, yes, yes. I will bring back your roadrunner. Don't panic. I will start out searching for immediately."

With these words, he disappeared into the office and searched for a map of the area.

"That search might take several days if you have to trudge round all the places," Beans said. "Maybe I could give you some help."

"No, Beans! You stay here. I will do it by myself… Aha, this map seems to be good."

He folded the paper together and put it into his coat pocket.

"No, Beans. You stay in town. Just in case, if Bill comes back, you have to catch him. If don't find him outside I will come back."

Beans distorted her mouth offended. "Well, good luck."

Rango clashed in his arms propitiatory around her. "Oh, come on, honey. When I come back, I will buy you a dinner."

She crossed her arms. "Do you promise me that you take no risk?"

"Of course I do. When did I run a risk last time?"

She raised an eyebrow.

Rango nodded sadly. "Okay, okay. I promise faithfully I won't act the hero, if it's any comfort to you."

"I'm relieved to hear that," Beans said.

She walked him out and gave him something to eat for the journey. After that, Rango climbed on his roadrunner and said goodbye to each other.

He nodded to Beans with encouraging. "Well, bye then."

"I should hope so too," she said.

"I promised you," Rango affirmed. "Adios!"

He spurred the animal and galloped off.

When Rango was gone behind the horizon, Doc appeared. "Is the sheriff here?"

Beans shook her head. "No, he left us seconds ago. Why?"

"I just wanted to ask him something," the doctor said. Then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, maybe it's not important. Beans, could you do me a favor and say to everyone, my office is put under quarantine. I don't want risk that someone becomes infected.


	3. Catch a thief

"Let's see. Where shall I search first?"

Rango studied the map thoughtfully which he took from his office.

"Maybe _Dry Creek_? There he had been the last time. Or _Skeleton Creek_? But I blew the hut up by mistake. Where shall I search else?"

He looked about the map places which he marked with a sign of a cross where Bill was been seen the last times. For safety reasons Bill dropped his last hiding place. Maybe to avoid that sheriff could find him. Since Rango was in town, Bill was more careful.

With a sigh, Rango folded the map together. "Okay, in this case we have to trust to chance that we find him. Excelsior. This could be a long search. Are you ready?"

The roadrunner clucked excitedly which Rango interpreted as "yes". "Alright. Let's catch a thief."

* * *

So Rango searched for Bill. First, he searched in _Skeleton Creek_ , although he had no hope of success, because there was really no one there. After that, he wandered through _Dry Creek_ , where also stood the old mines. But Bill remained missing.

"Damn!" Rango cursed. "I wasted the whole day to find him for nothing. What's your opinion, Excelsior?"

The roadrunner clucked shortly and pecked on the floor for something.

"You are right. I'm hungry, too. How good that Beans gave us something to eat. Well then, we will continue our riding tomorrow."

* * *

No longer he lighted a campfire beside a little mountain range and let his roadrunner free-range. He unpacked Beans's lunch and Excelsior received a bowl of grain feed. After a short meal he made himself ready for the night. No sooner, he had put his head on the saddle than he closed his eyes.

"Well, then, good night, Excelsior."

* * *

The roadrunner lifted his head when the first sunlight reached the earth. Chuckling, he stood up and pecked with his beak in the sand. He looked at his rider impatiently who still slept with his head on the saddle. The chicken moved his head restlessly. Rango lay on the side, his hat beside him and his arms and legs stretched out. Hesitating, the animal came closer and plucked at the chameleon's shirt.

Rango breathed deeply. He flashed several times before he woke up finally.

"Morning," he murmured.

Suddenly he had to cough pantingly several times. He cleaned his throat and touched his neck. He coughed again. He sat up. His roadrunner stood still next to him and pushed him in the back with his beak.

"Okay, Excel…," The sentence became stuck in his throat and he had to clean his throat again.

"What's going on with me?" he thought. Did he catch a cold last night?

He breathed several times in and out. Something heavy lay on his chest.

He reached beside him and took out his water bottle. After several sips of water his neck felt very better.

"I don't need a cold, not yet," he muttered.

Shaking his head, he stood up and saddled his roadrunner.

When he mounted his roadrunner, he became giddy for a moment. He shook his head. Then everything was normal again.

"It's been a while since I slept in the desert," he thought. "Maybe the sun could bring something relief."

He rode a little stretch until the sun was warm enough. Then he dismounted and laid himself on a stone to warm himself up in the morning sun. The rays of the sun were a relief for his body. After 10 minutes, he was of the opinion that he filled up enough energy for the day and continued his way before the sun would reach its destroying heat.

He took out the map and chose his next travel destination.

"Mmmh… the next station would be _Red Stone_. After that the rocks in _Yoshua Valley_."

He scratched his head thoughtfully. Could Bill be there?

He had no other choice. Otherwise, he had to hope that Bill crossed his path coincidentally.

* * *

Moaning, Rango rubbed his head. He has been on the way for one hour what seemed like an eternity for him. He cleaned his throat. He gulped several sips of water from his bottle again. His neck felt thickly. Possibly a cold. Now, of all times.

Scared-looking he grabbed forward. He almost lost his water bottle that was falling out of his hands. Somehow his vision swayed and not only because of roadrunner riding.

Something was completely different. He pressed his eyes together and blinked several times.

He rubbed his forehead. His head felt heavily. His neck hurt terribly now.

A sunstroke? He never had it so bad like now.

"Maybe I shall make a little break," he thought.

He looked around and spotted a rock. He stopped Excelsior and dismounted. Together they went to the rock and Rango laid himself under the shadow.

"We continue our riding soon, big boy," Rango said tiredly and closed his eyes.

The roadrunner pawed the sand, and then he looked around on the ground for something to eat.

* * *

Rango blinked. Dusk was falling. How long has he been laid under the rock? He had to be falling asleep somehow. He moaned quietly and touched his forehead. A hurting throb went through his head. Excelsior clucked excitedly and pulled on his pants with his beak.

"It's okay, boy," Rango muttered hoarsely and rubbed his hurting neck.

He stood up laboriously. With waving steps he leaned against the rock.

A while he stood there silently. Then he shook his head. It was useless to continue the search in this condition.

"Excelsior, better we ride back to town."

He coughed. Still tired he got on Excelsior and rode away. With bowed posture he continued the riding way. He couldn't sit upright. He bent forward and embraced Excelsior's neck. The sun left the sky slowly. Until town, it was still a long way. No wonder, he had laid under the rock a long time. He hoped that he reached it before maybe he became unconscious and could fall from the roadrunner. He felt very ill.

A softly evening wind began to blow, which kept him a little awake.

Suddenly he lifted his head. He narrowed his eyes.

Was he dreaming or did he see a house in the distance?

It was still far away, but he saw the light in the windows. Maybe someone could help him somehow. At least with some water, because his water bottle was almost empty.

After a while they reached the house. It was more a hut. Beside a little shed, in front of the house an old pasture with a lonely roadrunner.

Almost Rango fell to the ground when he dismounted from Excelsior. In last second he could hold on his roadrunner. When he was sure he was okay again, he went to the house. It was old and looked very neglected. But that wasn't important for Rango. The main point was that someone was inside the house.

He breathed in air. He smelled fumed bacon. Tears welled in his eyes. Beans had cooked the same sometimes, although he didn't like bacon. But he didn't refuse and he had eaten it anyway.

He took a deep breath. Then he knocked at the door. He waited a few seconds. But nothing happened.

"Hello?" he asked carefully. "Anybody here?"

He knocked again. "Please! Open the door, please!"

He was dizzy again and leaned against the door.

Suddenly the door opened and he fell forward to the ground.

The person in the room stepped aback with surprise. Shortly afterwards he heard the releasing sound of a safety catch.

"Don't shoot!" Rango cried with panic. "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

There was silence. Rango lay like paralyzed on the wooden floor. Finally, he opened his eyes. First, he saw a shadow beside him. Then dirty shoes with big feet inside. Suddenly the shadow moved and kneeled down.

Rango's eyes grew wide.


	4. Coincidences happen

"You've got some nerve to come here, Sheriff!" Bill growled.

Shortly afterwards Rango felt the cold metal of a gun on his forehead.

"Stand up! Slowly!"

In obedience, Rango stood up with weak knees.

"Bill. You are the one who I searched," Rango said when he stood on his feet.

"I'm not surprised. How did you know where I am? Did someone natter?"

Rango cleaned his throat. "No, it was just a coincidence."

Bill snorted with disgust. "A very unhappy coincidence. What do you want?"

Rango took a deep breath. "You have something which doesn't belong to you."

Bill growled threateningly. "Did someone squeal? This time I have been very carefully while stealing."

"Nobody is perfect," Rango muttered. "Give the roadrunner back which you have stolen."

"Strictly speaking, it was no stealing. It has been "Cheap shopping"."

"Yeah, especially if you don't have to lay out money."

"You say it."

"Alright then, give it back."

"Why should I do that?"

"Otherwise, I have to arrest you."

Bill laughed mockingly. "I'd like to see you try."

He pointed at his revolver.

Rango scratch his head. "Well, it's different than originally planned…"

Suddenly he toppled sideward. In last second he could hold himself on the door frame.

"Say, are you drunken?" Bill asked.

"I donnu. I feel something strange."

"People like you shall stay in bed before they go to work."

"I will keep it in my mind," Rango muttered. He felt very weak. He held his head again. "I think I will come back later."

But before he could leave the house, Bill grabbed his collar.

"Where do you want to go so fast?" the Gila monster asked mockingly. "Do you think I let you go only that you can lock me in later? I'm tired of to look for another place to stay. Just now, I equipped my new house comfortable. But maybe you want to keep company with me."

"No, Bill! Let me go! I think I need a doctor."

"What a happy coincidence. Fresh country air is healthier than stuffy town air. You can cure here."

Rango screamed when Bill pulled him brutally into the house and threw him on the ground. He stood up immediately. But Bill ran against him with his whole weight and Rango crashed against the house wall. Panting the chameleon stayed on the floor. He never had a chance against Bill's forceful attacks.

* * *

"Bill, let me go or you will be sorry!"

"Shut your gob!" Bill growled, while he tied Rango. "I'm sorrier about that I didn't that earlier."

After he had tied together Rango's hands on the back, he also tied the legs together.

"What are you going to do with me, Bill?" Rango asked hoarsely. It was hard for him to swallow.

"I don't know yet. But I know where you will be very soon."

With these words, he grabbed Rango's arm and foot and carried him out like a cheap doll to the old shed. With a foot kick, he opened the shed's door and dragged the chameleon inside.

The shed was almost empty. Only a few wooden boxes and ropes lay around in the corners.

"Bill, I'm feeling really bad," Rango cried frantically.

"Well, even better. I don't have to soil my hands to kill you."

Without regard, he threw the tied chameleon on the ground.

"You can stay here until you croak."

Rango sat up immediately, but Bill forced him again on the ground.

"Why are you doing that?"

"Why? Because I hate you!"

"You can't leave me here alone!"

"I bet yes."

Bill turned around and went to the door.

"No Bill! Please, don't!"

Rango threw himself forward. Bill grabbed his collar with rage and slung him away.

Moaning Rango laid with dusty clothes on the floor again.

Bill was going to leave the room and looked at Rango gloatingly.

"Sleep well."

With these words he closed the door bolted it.

Shortly afterwards he heard how the chameleon crawled to the door and leaned himself against it.

"Bill! Let me out! Please, let me out!"

Bill snorted sneeringly.

"You are too quiet. I can't hear you," he sneered and went over to the house where he couldn't hear Rango's screams fortunately.


	5. Forgotten pictures

In the next morning, Bill stood up very early. He wanted to see whether the chameleon sheriff bit the dust meantime. He put on his shoes rapidly; he always wore his street clothes in bed and ran to the shed.

He eavesdropped outside the door. Inside everything was silent.

Carefully, he put the bolt aside and peeked through the door crack. As expected, the chameleon lay in a corner. Obviously it was sleeping. The torso leaned half against the wall and the rest of his body bended.

The Gila monster came up to him slowly. With his tongue, he smelled the air like he always did. Just before Rango, he stopped and clicked with his tongue.

Rango opened his eyes a little bit.

"Did you sleep well?" Bill asked sarcastically.

Rango moaned quietly. "My throat… hurts…"

"Oh really?" Bill asked with played surprise. "You look a little pale, don't you?"

He kicked him with the foot and Rango toppled aside.

The Gila monster laughed darkly.

"By the look of you, I hope you will be a goner, and your town will be mine again."

"No…"

"Yes, I do."

He turned around. Rango tried to follow him, but he could only crawl a few centimeters and he stayed lying on the floor again.

"Bill… Bill…"

Bill stopped and turned around. "What do you want?"

"Bill… help…"

Bill raised his eyebrows. Then he tapped his forehead.

"Are you crazy? I will wait until you die."

"Bill… help me."

Bill's grin froze. For a moment, he looked stonily. Then he stepped up to Rango.

"What did you say?"

Rango gasped for air with panting. "Help me… please…"

_"Help me."_

Bill blinked.

As fast as he could, he ran out of the shed and slammed the door behind him, while Rango stayed alone in his misery.

Outside he held his head.

"No, no! Go away!" he cursed.

_"Help … me…"_

_No! Not just yet! Never again!_

_"Help … me…"_

Pictures appeared his mind's eye.

"Get off! Let me alone!" he screamed, although no one was near. No one who asked him questions or who he could see. Nevertheless, he felt like driving in a corner.

"No!"

Without stopping, he ran around the house and jumped on the roadrunner, which he had stolen. Without plan and travel destination, he rode away in a wild gallop somewhere.

After a long riding, he thought he forgot everything again and rode back. It was nearly at night when he reached the old hut. After he dismounted he peeked to the shed, but he wasn't in the mood to take a look at Rango. When he entered the old house, he ate something and laid himself on the bed.

But not long and the words echoed through his mind again. Restless he rolled himself in the bed.

_"_ _Help me._ _"_

He pressed his eyes together.

A picture appeared.

_No! Please don't!_

_"Help me!"_

_Help… me…_

…..

_Hurriedly the little young Gila monster ran along the corridor of the house._ _It was in the deep of the night. Nevertheless, something woke him up. His mother's voice came from his brother's room._

_With thumping heart, he reached the room and stood still in the door frame._

_"Bill!" his mother cried. "You should stay in bed!"_

_"I can't sleep," Bill said to avoid her question. He set his eyes on the bed, where another little Gila monster lay at his age._

_When the little Gila monster caught sight of him, he sat up in his bed._

_"Bill," he said weakly._

_"Wyatt! You mustn't move!_ _You have to take care of yourself!" his mother cried upset._

_"Bill! Just stay put!"_

_Without listening to his mother's words, Bill entered the room and wanted to run to his brother._

_But before he could reach the bed, his mother grabbed him on his shoulders._

_"WHY?!" he shouted at his mother._

_"Your brother is ill._ _You mustn't excite him."_

_Bill ignored her explanation._ _He only looked at his brother who reached out weakly his hands_ _to him._

_At this moment, another big Gila monster entered the room._

_"Bill!_ _You should stay in bed."_

_"That's unfair, pa!" his son screamed annoyed._

_"Did you reach anything?" his wife asked._

_"Nothing doing," her husband answered. "The neighbor's phone line doesn't work."_

_Meanwhile, Bill managed to come free and ran to his brother._ _With relief, he sank back on the pillow when he was sure his brothers was in near._

_Bill looked into the eyes. They were weaker than yesterday._

_"_ _In this case we have to bring him to town," he heard his father's voice._

_"But what if he doesn't survive the journey?" his mother whispered._

_He looked at her seriously. "_ _Either it happens here or there."_

_After a while, his mother nodded._ _Even his father._

_"I will make ready the cart. We drive to town immediately."_

_Bill turned around. "I want to come with you."_

_"No Bill," his father ordered. "You stay at home. We will be back soon."_

_"NO! I want to come with you!"_

…

Bill threw himself on the other side. But the picture didn't disappear. Instead, it changed.

…

 _With high speed the wooden cart rode through the desert. The peccary panted exhausted, but the father tried everything to bring out the last best of it. Bill looked out._ _The air was dusty. Cold airstream blew in his face._ _A_ _pothole crashed the wood of the cart against his small body._

_"_ _Bill._ _"_

_He looked beside himself where his brother lay warped in blankets on the wooden cart._

_"Don't worry. Everything is okay," Bill said. "We are in town very soon."_

_Weakly the little Gila monster reached his hand for him._

_"_ _Bill._ _"_

_Bill reached out his hand._

_"_ _Bill, help me._ _"_

_These were the last words which he ever heard from him._

….

Bill jumped awake. Like frozen he gazed into space where he still could see the picture of his ill brother.

_"_ _Help me._ _"_

Tears welled in his eyes. "I couldn't help you."

The rest of the night Bill couldn't sleep anymore. Tiredly he held a bottle more out of the cupboard and sat himself in front of a table on a chair. Silently, he sat there in semi-darkness in the kitchen. The first time after so long he thought about this night. He had never forgotten, although it happened over 30 years ago. He had been almost 5 years. Together with his younger brother, they lived on a farm far away from town. One day his brother became ill and was getting worse within two days. His mother tried to help him with old home remedies, but the illness was too bad. So bad, that he died after they reached the town.

Bill looked out of the window, where the dawn began. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, but he didn't want to go back into the bed. Instead, he emptied the bottle and walked outside. When he closed the door behind himself, he stayed and didn't know what he should do next. He looked over to the shed where the chameleon still lay tied inside. He struggled against himself to walk to the shed. But after he made a step in this direction, he shook his head. He went counter and with thoughtfully face, he disappeared into the desert.


	6. Visit to the cemetery

Bill didn't know when he had visited the cemetery next to abandoned monastery last time. Only when he saw the white stone walls and the old church from the distance, he realized he had been there while funeral. After that he had never visited this place again. He just wanted one thing: Forget.

He stopped. Only when two monks asked him whether he needed some help, he found back to reality and ran to the entry. After he went through the gate, he slowed his pace and let wander his glance. Countless gravestones lay in the open courtyard, surrounded by a white wall. A few rodents in monk's cowl went between the graves and gave every grave a short prayer which they passed. The monastery hadn't been in use for a long time. Only a few monks were living in the old ruin to take care of the old graves. In the near of the entry, an old desert fox with his wife stood in front of a small grave and sprinkled splashed of holy water on it.

Further afar from them, a desert mouse with Mexican clothes was in the act to plant a little cactus. It seemed to Bill that he would enter another world, which crushed him inside.

Normally he was someone who yelled at everyone who looked askance at him. But here, his wild temperament left him.

Slowly he continued his movement and take turns to look to the right and to the left side.

Some inscriptions of graves were unreadable. He took off his hat respectfully when he passed two monks who spoke quietly their prayers.

He backed away when a rodent woman sat up like from nowhere who was being bent above a grave. Bill didn't see her before. Now she sat still kneeling in front of a grave and created the impression that she would nothing other things do the whole day. For whom did she mourn? For her husband, one of her children or relatives? Why did he die? Of old age or bullet?

Bill never gave thought to what happen with the bereaved who mourn for their family or others. Possibly, even for some who he killed.

In silence, he walked on until he arrived the hinder part of the cemetery.

He stopped in front of a gravestone. Absent-mindedly, he stared down to the sunken pan in front of the stone. When he had been here the last time, a little bush had planted. Now it was dried. Bill's eyes wandered on the gravestone. The stone was long and radiused on the top. The engraved letters had hidden partly with sand. With nervous movements of his hand, he swept above it, whereupon the letters were visible.

**Wyatt de Cardes**

**Born 9. October 1971**

**Died 17. October 1976**

There was emptiness in Bill's head. Emotionless, he stared at the cold lines and wished nothing more that everything was a bad dream.

No, his brother didn't die! Why it couldn't be true? Why?

He had been with him, but he had been unable to help him. He couldn't save him from death. Why he couldn't help him?

"Why are you dead?" he whispered quietly. "Why? You can't be dead."

The whole way to town he had held his hand. Why he couldn't help him?

"You aren't dead."

He put his hand on the gravestone. He would wish nothing more than to hold his brother's hand again, to show him that he had been there ever. But the truth is after his death, he let him go forever. He had never visited his grave. He only wanted to forget everything. And with that he forgot his brother.

Meanwhile, the woman finished her prayer and looked at Bill, who still stood in front of the grave, his hand on the stone with tears in his eyes.

"He must have had a very close relation to him," she muttered quietly.

Finally, she put a flower on the grave of her husband, crossed herself one last time, then she left the cemetery. Bill didn't get any of that. He ever avoided the situation to think about his brother. Now all memories came back all at once. He had been two days younger than him. Since their birthday they knew each other. They got on together very well, or the most time at least. Their mother had always been glad about their harmonious brothership. Until he became ill and died in town. After that, Bill had never made friendship with others. He never wanted to go through something like this to lose someone who he really loved. Instead, he rather fought with others and founded a gang. That was still the best way to avoid emotional pain.

Lost in thoughts, his hand slid from the stone and let rest his eyes on the grave ground. At the time of the funeral the grave had been new and fresh. Now it stood there, alone and forgotten. His parents haven't the chance to take care for the grave anymore. He was the only one, who could still do it. But he never did. On the one hand, he wanted to forget, but otherwise he got a guilty of consciences that he forgot his own brother.

Bill pressed his eyes together. He hated everything.

Without looking into someone's eyes, he went back between the graves and left the cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wyatt" wasn't the first name which I had in my mind. Well, Bill remains me about "Billy the Kid". His full name is William, so I choose for his brother a name which also begins with "W" and a name of a gunman. I found Wyatt Earp, and that's the name of Bill's younger brother. R.I.P.
> 
> "De Cardes" is only Bill's family name of mine, but I have no knowledge about his real family name, in case he has.


	7. Again or never

It was late afternoon when Bill reached his territory again. He eyed the shed, then he disappeared in the house.

On his way, he had enough time to calm down and tried to think about other things.

"Never mind," he said to himself. "Not long and the chameleon will be down and I can pinch the town again and everything will be back to normal."

Feeling a little better, he went to the kitchen cupboard and took a new bottle. He sat down in front of the kitchen table and drank out the bottle half-empty. Then he put it on the table and thrummed his crawls on it.

Did the chameleon die in the meantime? Since yesterday, he didn't look after him. His state alone looked very bad.

_"Bill. Help me!"_

Bill closed his eyes.

_Not again!_

Why did that damn sheriff say these damn words? Now he couldn't get it out of his head.

"Be quiet, will you!" he grouched and clutched again at his bottle. Shortly after he drank up, he took another bottle from the cupboard.

"Just ignore," he thought. "Just ignore."

After he had emptied the second bottle, he threw himself on the bed.

"That's better," he murmured half-drunk.

_"Bill!"_

The Gila monster sat up with growling.

"Shut your trap!" he shouted.

There was silence.

"There we go," Bill muttered tiredly and lay down again.

Dozing he tried to sleep. He saw his brother's grave again. He couldn't forget it. What must it be for a feeling if you would stand beside your own grave.

_"_ _Bill!_ _"_

_Bill scared in horror when his 5 year little brother appeared beside the grave._

_No, that's not you!_

_"Get off!" Bill cried. "You are dead!"_

_"_ _Bill." His brother reached his hand for him. Bill fell back._

_"Stay away!"_

_Tears welled in his brother's eyes. Suddenly he hid his face in his hands and cried. "_ _You hate me."_

_Bill jumped forward. "I don't hate you! Stop crying!"_

_But the child cried louder._

_"Stop that! Stop that!" Bill cried. "I can't hear that anymore!"_

_He tugged his hat deeper in his eyes. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer. He got on his knees and embraced his brother. "Stop crying. Stop crying. It's okay, it's okay."_

_Then he interrupted hugging and held his brother's shoulders. His brother looked at him._

_"Why_ _are you never here?"_

_Bill didn't know what to say. "I… you know…because…"_

_Tears filled his eyes. He couldn't say that he wanted to forget him._

_"I had been there," Bill said with pressed voice. "But you are gone."_

_"I miss you," his brother sobbed._

_Bill pressed his eyes together. Tears ran down his face._

_"Me too."_

_"Help me."_

_Bill held his shoulders tight. "I couldn't."_

_"Why is the aunt crying?" Wyatt asked._

_Bill didn't understand. "_ _Why?"_

_His brother pointed left to him, where not far away a woman kneed on the ground in front of a grave._

_Bill stood up and approached. The figure seemed familiar to him. The woman spoke quietly prayers and crossed herself several times._

_Bill opened his mouth in disbelief. It was Beans._

_He narrowed his eyes. On the grave sat the sheriff, but Beans didn't see him somehow._ _Rango breathed heavily. He reached his hand for Beans, but Beans continued her praying._

_"What's wrong with him?" Wyatt asked and pulled Bill's shirt._

_"I don't know."_

_Rango looked at Bill. "Bill, help me."_

_Wyatt went ahead and laid himself beside Rango on the grave._

_"Wyatt, come back," Bill cried._

_"I'm tired," his little brother muttered._

_"WYATT!"_ _Bill jumped forward. He staggered aside and fell into an empty grave._

"AHHHH!"

Bill screamed and crashed on the floor. There he turned himself around wildly, until he could orientate himself. Panting, he lay beside the bed. Slowly he became clear that he had dreamed. Tiredly he rubbed his face. "Damn alcohol."

After a while, he became calmer and thought of the dream.

It saddened him to see his brother like that. Although it had been a dream, he wished the dream had been longer if that damn sheriff never appeared inside. Nevertheless, his brother didn't seem to hate him. Or was it the fact that Rango said the same words like him?

Moaning he stood up. The dream had exhausted him.

Why did his brother lay himself beside Rango on the grave? Did he want to say something or did he read nonsense into that? Dreams are lies, but the picture didn't disappear of his head.

"Wyatt," he muttered. "What do you want to say?"

* * *

Bill hesitated to open the door of the shed. Several times, he turned around and turned back. He didn't want to do it, but a part of him forced him. Finally, he grabbed the deadbolt and pushed him aside. He opened the door carefully and looked around. In the shed everything was quiet. Nothing budged. Where was that chameleon? It wasn't long until he found Rango. The chameleon lay crowded together in a corner with tucked up legs.

Bill looked askant at him. Was he frozen?

He tapped him on his shoulders. But the chameleon didn't react to his haptics. Or was he dead?

He gripped Rango's shirt and dragged him out and pulled him in the middle of the room. He laid the chameleon on the back and watched him thoughtfully. He didn't seem to be totally dead, because the torso still moved. Mucous dripped out from Rango's mouth. Bill wrinkled his nose. Then he pressed Rango's cheeks and opened his mouth. The inside of the mouth was red, the throat phlegmy and inflamed.

Bill narrowed his eyes.

_Cold influenza._

Typical of that illness. It was a good thing for him that he had got that illness when he was a child.

He fetched his knife from his pants pocket and cut through the ropes. Afterwards he lifted Rango's arm and let it fall again. The chameleon was completely powerless.

Frowning, he scratched his head. Here the chameleon has no chance of survival. He needed an antiserum, which you could find only in town.

Bill sighed and rubbed his forehead. His father's words echoed through his mind again.

_"I will make ready the cart. We drive to town immediately."_

Bill looked upward. "Did you tried to say that to me?"

He wished his brother would answer just this once.

What if it was wrong? What if his brother had never wanted it?

He tried to imagine, how his brother would lay on the floor.

_"Bill, I'm tired."_

He smiled softly.

* * *

The two roadrunners lifted their heads in surprise, when they saw how Bill left the shed with Rango on his shoulders. Excelsior cackled excited. Instinctively he could feel his rider wasn't in good condition. He flapped his wings several times, jumped up and down, when Bill came closer. The Gila monster climbed about the fence. He threw Rango on the ground and took the saddle from the fence to saddle the stolen roadrunner.

Excelsior positioned himself beside his unconscious rider and pecked on his clothes.

"Stop that, stupid poultry!" Bill growled, when he was ready with saddling roadrunner and picked Rango up from the ground.

"Will you stop it!" Bill shouted upset when the roadrunner ran around them restlessly. Annoyed Bill pushed him away and threw Rango on the saddle from the other roadrunner. Then he took the reins and left the paddock.

Excelsior followed them nervously.

"You stay here!" Bill ordered.

But Excelsior didn't dream of it. Instead, he ran back and forth again and Bill became more and more annoyed.

"In you go!"

He drew his revolver and fired several shots in the air. Scared Excelsior ran back into the safety paddock.

"There we go. Why you didn't it without delay?" Bill muttered and closed the fence.

The roadrunner ran back and forth indignantly. Bill didn't bother about the excited clucking and climbed on the roadrunner, so that Rango laid crossways in front of him on the saddle. He goaded the roadrunner and rode away.

Befuddled Excelsior looked after them.

* * *

_It is still a long way to town._ _Whether he will survive?_

These questions were crossing Bill's mind when he rode with Rango through the desert. From time to time, he took a gander at Rango to be sure that he was still alive and that he didn't rush himself for nothing. Who would be so crazy and ride like a mad man to bring away a corpse?

When the way became stony, the roadrunner had to jump several times. Rango muttered some vague sounds.

"Stay down!" Bill said.

Rango cough stertorously.

"I hope he doesn't vomit," Bill thought a little worried.

Washing clothes wasn't his hobby.

He stopped his roadrunner, when they reached a bifurcation. Now he had the choice to take the longer or the shorter way with bumpy area.

He looked at Rango and lifted his chin.

He needed the antiserum at once!

Bill steered the roadrunner to the left and a riding above many obstacles began. Bill wasn't squeamish in such things. It was true of him: Grit your teeth and get to it! Fortunately, roadrunners were used to ride in habitats like this, so that Bill only had to govern the speed and the direction. The roadrunner did the rest. For a moment, Bill looked to the side and watched how the landscape flew past.

He blinked irritated. This high-speed riding remained him, how his parents had brought his brother to town.

Bill sped up his animal to maximum output. The animal seemed to fly. Suddenly they reached an area with many fallen cactuses. The roadrunner climbed up a rock and jumped above with a great leap. With hard impact, the animal landed on his feet again on the other side. Bill's vision blurred.

…..

_Brutally the cart crashed against his small body._

_"Bill?"_

_Bill looked at his brother. "I'm here."_

_He reached his hand._

_"Bill… help me…"_

_He took his hand and held it tight._


	8. Evenings in Dirt

Impatiently Priscilla went on the terrace of the doctor's house to and fro. Although the evening sun touched the horizon, she wouldn't go home. She pressed her head on the door again and again and listened intently in the hope to hear something. But there was no sound in the house. Everything was completely quiet. Disappointed, she went away and walked around the house. Downstairs there was an open window. Maybe she could climb inside. With effort, she pulled a box under the window board and climbed on it. Carefully, she peeked inside. Four beds stood in the room. In one bed lay a little brown lizard. Next to it Rango lay in another bed and didn't move.

She waited a moment. Then she climbed through the window and went up to him.

The other little lizard slept deeply and didn't notice her which was okay with Priscilla. At a slow pace she went to Rango's bed. Sadly, she looked at him with her big, yellow eyes.

"Rango? Rango, please, wake up."

She took his hand. "Wake up, please!"

Rango blinked. "W—wa- is."

"Rango!"

Boisterously she hugged him. Rango didn't know what's going on. With effort, he sat up in the bed, while Priscilla spoke on.

"I was afraid for you."

Rango looked around confused. He was still dazed. He coughed shortly. His neck still hurt a little.

"Where am I?" he rasped hoarsely.

"You all but almost died," she said.

Rango looked at her with big eyes. "Really? Why… (Coughing) what's happened?"

"What's going on here?" Doc asked, who entered the room.

"Little girl, I said, you shall wait outside."

"But there is no danger for me," Priscilla said excited.

"Whatever, you could pass the illness to others. Now you have to stay here."

"I don't care," she reaffirmed. "I just wanna tarry with him."

Doc shook his head with disappreciation.

"Sheriff, I'm glad you are waking up. Beans, come in."

At this moment, Beans entered the room. "Rango. What have you done?"

Rango looked at her uncomprehendingly. "Why? I rode outside as always."

"Let me see in your throat," Doc interrupted him.

Reluctantly Rango opened his mouth and Doc held down his tongue with a wooden spatula. "It looks good again. The serum worked successfully."

"Against what?" Rango asked when his mouth was free again.

"You have had _Cold Influenza_. Did you never get this illness when you were a child?"

Rango shrugged his shoulders. "Not that I remember. I mean… I don't know."

"Most probably not, otherwise you had never contracted from him."

Doc pointed at the child next to the bed.

Rango scratched his head in embarrassment. "I just touched his forehead."

Doc wrinkled his nose with disgust. "That was enough. If you hadn't left the town so fast, I would have asked you whether you got the illness in your childhood or not. If you hadn't come back, it would have been too late for you."

Rango looked at him with asking eyes. "How did I come here?"

"Can you remember anything?" Beans asked.

"I only know that I rode through the desert. Then I became giddy. And then…"

He thought of Bill. The last thing that he can remember he had confined in a shed. He had to be falling asleep with exhaustion sometimes. After that… His memories were vague.

"How did I come here?" Rango asked again.

"We have also no idea," Doc said. "I only know that you lay in front of the back door of my house. Dunno how you get there."

"Oh yes," Beans said. "By the way, after your return…"

"Sheriff!"

All looked at the window with surprise, where Spoons's head was been appeared.

"I'm really glad that you are awake. My roadrunner is back!"

Rango looked at him with surprise. "Oh, really?"

"He stood on the street alone. Thank you very much that you brought him back."

Rango looked around confused. "Eh… oh… yes, you're welcome."

After Spoons had vanished, Bean crossed her arms thoughtfully.

"That's all very well," she said. "Spoons's roadrunner is back again, but where is yours?"

Rango raised his eyes to her. "How? What do you mean?"

"I didn't see Excelsior yet today. Neither in front of the sheriff office nor in roadrunner barn."

Rango was completely baffled. "How… what… this can't…"

Suddenly he had a hunch. He slapped his hand against his forehead. "That lizard."


	9. Little barter

The day was already dawning. And with every second, the sun lost more and more her warm energy. But not only the landscape, even creatures became colder inside, like now. Bill felt bad despite what happened yesterday. Silently, he stood in front of his brother's grave again and stared with empty eyes on it. He was rather counting that he would feel better after that, but now he felt wrong. Or it's more likely that he would much rather his brother had survived instead the sheriff?

Gently he petted over the cold becoming gravestone.

What would have become of his brother, if he had survived?

He snorted bitterly.

"Bosh, it is too late to do anything about it," he thought. "What the hell am I doing here? Let it go at that."

He patted the stone a last time and left the grave. After a few meters, he turned around once again and bared his hat.

"Farewell, brother."

Then he left the cemetery.

But when he had left the walls, he stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that smell.

"Hello Bill."

He span around scared and drew his revolver.

"Don't shoot! Everything is okay!" Rango said with raising hands.

Bill hissed threateningly. "What do you want again?! How the hell do you always know where I am?!"

"Well, I asked some people and one of them said you would be here."

"You wanna nick me, don't you?"

"No, that's not the reason why I am here," the sheriff answered and lowered his hands.

Bill took the safety catch off. "Let your paws up!"

"Bill, I don't want to arrest you."

"Tell it to the marines!" Bill said sarcastically.

"I was going to…"

"Keep your "thanks" for other things," Bill cut him short. "I did just a favor for someone. That changes nothing. I will reclaim your town either way."

He lowered his gun. "To tell the truth, I would much rather you died. Or better, you had changed your life with someone."

He thought again of Wyatt. Bill stopped himself from tears. His brother would never come back. Why he couldn't save him instead that sheriff? He'd have given his right arm to take the soul of the sheriff to reborn his brother, if it had worked.

"Could you give me back my roadrunner at least?" Rango asked.

Bill snorted and put his revolver away. "Nope, I also need something to stir from a spot."

"But Bill, it's still mine."

"That doesn't interest me in the slightest! Take a flying leap! Unless you wanna risk that this cemetery get a grave more."

Rango sighed. "Why did you leave standing one roadrunner in town and kept mine?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Because of generousness… You idiot! On which planet do you live? I had rather kept both together, but your stupid roadrunner had jumped over the fence and had followed us when I brought you to town. When I put you down in front of Doc's house your roadrunner was following you like a dog. The second one was running over the street when the old mouse walked over there. I had the choice either to shoot that mouse or to accept your stubborn roadrunner."

He crossed his arms and waited that Rango answered with a refutation. But instead, he said something else.

"Listen," Rango said calmly. "I make you a suggestion. Wait."

He clicked his tongue several times and a roadrunner appeared behind the walls. Rango beckoned him over and the roadrunner went to him obediently.

"I give you this roadrunner, if you give mine back."

Bill raised an eyebrow with mistrust.

Was the sheriff kidding him or what?

"What's the catch?" Bill asked searchingly.

"Catch? There is no one. I give you this roadrunner and you give me mine."

Bill narrowed his eyes. He circled around the animal and scrutinized it, just to make sure that the sheriff didn't shortchange him. Regardless of whether he was an official or not. Even he couldn't trust such people.

"Take it. It's yours," Rango said. "He is in top condition."

"And that's all that you want?" Bill asked still unconvinced.

"That's all."

It needed a while until Bill nodded. "Hmm. That's fair. Just for once. I don't need a lapdog."

Rango smiled and whistled through his fingers. Shortly afterwards Excelsior ran in his direction.

"Hello boy," Rango greeted him. "Did you miss me?"

Bill took the reins of the other roadrunner. He cringed at the behavior of that sheriff.

Rango chucked Excelsior's neck and climbed up. "Alright boy. Let's ride home. Goodbye, Bill."

Bill narrowed his eyes. "I'm curious whether you say the same when we meet again."

Rango lifted his hat. "Today I still say "Goodbye". But tomorrow maybe just "Get out of here". Enjoy it until next time."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Just leave, before I vomit."

"Well, goodbye!"

"I hope not very soon," Bill muttered and looked at Rango who disappeared into the desert.

He watched the roadrunner thoughtfully which Rango had brought.

"He should have given me the town. That would have been more generous," he muttered and climbed up the roadrunner. Well, at least he had got a roadrunner for free.

Bill elapsed a while before he rode away.

Still sad he looked over at the cemetery. He didn't know why, but it seemed to him that his brother would watch him from invisible atmospheres.

Silently Bill kneaded the reins. He still missed him. He couldn't bring him back. But one thing consoled him. To the last breath, he had never left him. Even when they had arrived the town, he always held his hand, until doctor only recorded his death. But he was with him.

He wiped off some tears. Then he took a deep breath and imagined how his brother would stay beside him.

_"Thanks for your help," Wyatt said._

_"Farewell, my brother," he thought in silence._

Then he rode into the sunset.

\- The end -


End file.
